solar_frontier_the_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gorchova Interstellar Federation (G.I.F)
Government type Democracy that arranges councilors to colonies and states. Population *226.9 billion *83 billion Salanid *51.2 billion Slyve *43.5 billion Humans *184.7 billion (It is difficult to take census) Xervaath History The G.I.F was originally founded between the Salanid, Krozta and Xervaath on the garden world of Gorchova. This was the beginning of the dark ages and all three factions stood to gain from this arrangement. As the dark ages became fully realised, the G.I.F was faced with numerous hostile races on their borders. These feuds would likely as not end in war, lest the G.I.F prove their mettle. The Slyve were attacked and subdued; their mighty corporations unable to field large militaries. The Slyve were now a part of the G.I.F, and they sought to attack elsewhere. The Mazak emirates were in the crosshairs, however they quickly merged with the newly formed Amanatal Covenant and the conflict between the two perpetuated the dark age. As with most wars of the time, it ended after many years of backward officials and the loss of many lives and technologies. The G.I.F began to consolidate rather than expand and avoided war. Eventually the United Federation (of Earth), began to contest colonies and infringe on territories. Until this point the G.I.F were entirely inhospitable to the galactic newcomer. Now they were on the verge of war with a militaristic industrial powerhouse. Because of their superior technology the G.I.F neglected to consider humanity a considerable threat. They issued the ultimatum to return several million dollars (the U.F currency of the time) worth of territory to them, or face dire consequences. The U.F arrogantly refused, and Earth was promptly bombarded by a small Xeraath fleet. Millions died. The following day the U.F ceded the systems. Within the month, they had assembled three fleets and took them back. The following battles were devastating for the U.F, their only winning admiral, Clause, was killed in battle within the first year of fighting. Humanity became desperate and began to experiment with super soldiers on the colony of Aridale. The colony was overrun before research could be completed, and the mutant soldiers were apprehended. From there they mutated and spread their affliction to the G.I.F troops. The colony fell once more, and those that fled spread the disease far and wide. The spread and the war was brought to a close when the Alturian council intervened. All colonies northwest of Teekeus were given to the G.I.F, as well as countless refugees. The U.F were restricted to their home system and ordered to cleanse those that they lost. Since then the G.I.F has integrated most humans into their culture and lost favour with the Xeraath, who, as a military species began to collapse after the newfound regime of peace began. With their exclusive fleet disbanded unemployment rose, as did crime and speciesism. A brief civil war broke out because of the "human incursion" and from there the once proud Xeraath have found their way to the bottom of society. Crime Moderate. Crime is much more frequent in small colonies and massive city planets, such as Gorchova. Size Small, yet very dense. Economy Good. The G.I.F is experiencing economic growth at the moment. Disposition Friendly, yet overly willing to go to war with The Amalgamate. Galactic Opinion The Kon-Yi are close neighbours with the G.I.F and keep warm relations with all. Technology Good. Thermite is typically employed in the military, but is being phased out.